Vilgax (BTR)
Vilgax is a major villain in Ben 10: Revamped, and so far seems to be Ben's arch-enemy, coming after him (and being subsequently defeated) three times so far. Biography Prior to the series, Vilgax had heard of Azmuth's Omnitrix project, and had tried to steal it many times. In the beginning of the pilot, Vilgax confronts Azmuth in his space station, but ultimately causes the room to be launched out as an escape pod. Ultimately, Azmuth launches the pod containing the Omnitrix away from Vilgax to protect it, but he jumps after it, leaving the escape pod to crash. All three hit the ground in different places. Later, he finds the Plumber, who had earlier taken the Omnitrix from Ben, and tries to steal the Omnitrix. However, Ben had locked the Omnitrix so that the Plumber turned into a clone of him (kinda like canon Albedo), and then he shows up to explain. Ultimately, Ben pulls the switcheroo on him, giving him a fake Omnitrix that blows up instead of transforming the wearer. Ben, now with the Omnitrix again, turned into Copycat, and his duplicates formed a giant Copycat that picked up Vilgax and hurled him into space. There, he noticed the Black Box, and noted that "prophecies" were true. This turned him away from the Omnitrix to focus on absorbing its power, which he did on Galvan Prime in the next episode, though Ben defeated him (again!) and returned the power to the Box. Vilgax mentioned a Plan B and teleported away. Meanwhile, he had Psyphon steal the Unitrix from Azmuth's lab while Team Tennyson was busy fighting. While he had the Box's power, he mentioned seeing Ben's future: his ultimate defeat by "the Box's true power," which is implied to have meant Vilgax with its power, though this was disproven and left a mystery when Ben successfully defeated Vilgax... again. After his teleportation from Galvan Prime, Plan B shows that he had gotten the Unitrix from Psyphon and modified it so that it would produce an evil clone of whatever DNA it had, and gave it some of Copycat's fur that he pulled when he was thrown into space. This made the Unitrix turn into Albedo, who Vilgax sent to capture Ben and the team. He stole the Omnitrix from Ben, though he and Albedo started fighting, and Ben took the Omnitrix back and escaped by falling out of a hatch. Even though Vilgax beat Albedo and deactivated him, reducing him to the Unitrix, he was left in his ship as it self-destructed because of an errant zap from Albedo/Feedback, and his fate is unknown as even the ship's crash was not shown before that episode's cliffhanger. Trivia *Evidently, Vilgax is very durable, surviving the explosion of the fake Omnitrix without being harmed. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Ben 10: Revamped Category:---****--- Roads Category:Chimera Sui Generi Category:Animal Aliens Category:Squid-like Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Male Aliens Category:Green Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens Category:Space Survivability Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens